Annie Cuts Loose
by Nintend2CapriSun
Summary: Annie is a notoriously shy anemone girl. But things change for her when she goes with an Inkboy to a wild party at the local nightclub. Callie, Marie, two other Inkboys, one Octoling boy and a partying Squid Girl lookalike are also along for the ride in this tale. Rated T for somewhat crude humor at some points.
1. Chapter 1 Asking Annie

Annie Cuts Loose

Author's Note: I do not own Splatoon or its characters, they all belong to Nintendo. The only character I own is my OC. Also this is my first fanfic. Leave comments on what you think. P.S. this is set post-game

Chapter 1

Asking Annie

It was a relatively calm and early Saturday morning in Inkopolis. The city was far from as bustling as it usually is. Even the Booyah Base was almost empty save for the one or two Inklings hanging out and a few Octolings. Just now, the train had pulled into the Booyah Base station and a single fiery-orange haired Inkling stepped off. This Inkling's name was Mark, though most of his friends called him Squirt. He was dressed in a blue sweater and black shorts, and he also had a pair of aviator goggles perched on his head. He was looking a bit tired as he walked across the mostly empty Booyah Base crosswalk, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Mark apologized, shortly before realizing who he bumped into, it was Callie Cuttlefish, one of the Squid Sisters.

"Oh, hey Squirt," Callie greeted before high-fiving Mark. "So what are you up to?" Callie asked. Mark blushed and said, "Oh I was gonna-."

"You're planning on trying to ask Annie out to the party at DJ Angel Fish's tonight, aren't you?" Callie asked as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yes," Mark answered, his face growing pinker. "Speaking of plans, do you and Ninko have anything planned today?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, later on this afternoon, he and I are gonna go see a _Turf Wars_ movie down at the theater, then tonight we're gonna head down to Angel Fish's for the party," Callie answered.

"Huh, I did not have you pegged as someone who took interest in the _Turf Wars_ saga. Which one is it?" Mark asked.

" _Episode 4: A New Ink_ ," Callie answered.

"Cool," Mark answered. "Well, I'd better run, I need to go wake up Marie before news time," Callie said.

"Marie fell asleep in the studio after Splatfest again, didn't she?" Mark asked while trying hard not to laugh, trying being the keyword. Callie nodded in response, and with that, she started walking toward the studio.

"Stay fresh, Squirt," Callie said.

"Don't I always?" Mark asked with a chuckle. He turned on his heel and began walking toward the Cooler Heads headgear shop. He peeked into the shop to spot Annie, who was looking a bit tired herself and was currently opening up shop. Thankfully for Mark, Moe was not swimming about in Annie's anemone hair, as Moe was not really much of friendly guy. Annie usually put Moe in a fishbowl before she went to bed. Mark could only assume Moe had not woken up yet.

"Hey Annie," Mark said as he walked in.

"Oh, uh, hi…..morning, Mark," greeted the shy shopkeeper that was Annie. Mark's face was slowly starting to go pink again.

"Hey Annie, I was wondering, I mean since the party at Angel Fish's is tonight, would you perhaps like to…you know, go with me?" Mark asked Annie, his face growing pinker with each word. Annie felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Oh, um…sure, I would…really like to," Annie answered shyly while fiddling with the bangs of her anemone hair.

"Cool, I'll see ya tonight, Annie," Mark said with smile.

"I'm…looking forward…to it," Annie replied, blushing even more.

"Meet me at the train station at around 6," Mark said before taking his leave. Annie gave a nod before resuming opening up shop. Mark was doing a brief victory dance over by the Miiverse mailbox.

"Nailed it!" he quietly exclaimed.

"Hey, Squirt," said a voice behind him, startling him. Mark turned to see that he had been startled by his friend Ninko.

"Oh, hey man," Mark said, greeting his friend.

"I got some big plans tonight," Ninko said with a smirk.

"You mean your hot date with Callie?" Mark asked.

"How'd you know?" Ninko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Callie told me. I ran into her on the way to Cooler Heads," Mark answered.

"Oh. Speaking of Cooler Heads, didja ask Annie out to Angel's party yet?" Ninko asked.

"Yep, and she said yes, oh and speaking of Angel's party, I hope Mike doesn't order the algae soda again after what happened last time," Mark said.

Ninko laughed and said, "Yeah, I had never seen Marie laugh so hard before, all because of Mike's 'Great Squidholio' impression."

"Yeah that was hilarious and ridiculous at the same time," Mark said.

"That stupid Fawful voice you do isn't much better, Squirt," Ninko laughed.

"'I have fury!'" Mark said while pulling his best Fawful impression and mock angry face he could muster.

"I rest my case," Ninko said. Mark retorted with a light slug to Ninko's arm. "And I can certainly do the impression better than you," Ninko added. Mark was about say something until- " _Narwhals, Narwhals. Swimmin' in the ocean, causing a commotion, 'cause they are so awesome!_ " The narwhals tune rang out from within Mark's left pocket. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing InkPhone.

"You seriously chose the Narwhal Song as your ringtone?" Ninko said while trying to force back a laugh. Mark ignored him and answered his phone. It was Mike.

"Hey, Mark," Mike said. "Hey, dude, where are you?" Mark asked.

"Down at the Arowana District train station, waiting for the next train," Mike replied over the phone.

"Squirt asked Annie out to Angel's party," Ninko said loud enough for Mike to hear over the phone.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yep," Mark replied while smirking.

"Huh, looks like Marie won her bet, then," Mike said.

Mark pulled a mock hurt tone. "You bet against me asking the girl of my dreams out? Some friend you are," he said with the mock hurt tone.

"I didn't think you would actually go for it, dude," Mike replied.

"I'm just teasin' ya, I'm not hurt," Mark said as he and Ninko burst out laughing. "So are you taking Marie to the party?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Mike answered.

"Looks like it's gonna be a triple date at the party," Mark said as he switched his InkPhone to speaker mode.

"I can't wait for the party. We're gonna party till we're purple!" Ninko exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Provided Mike doesn't go nuts on the algae soda again," Mark muttered to Ninko while covering the speaker end of his phone. Mark then removed his hand from the speaker only to hear a loud sound ring out from the background.

"Train's here. I gotta go. I'll meet you guys at the Booyah Base in a few," Mike said.

"Ok, see ya then, dude," Mark replied before Mike hung up. Now all they needed to do was wait. To try to pass the time, Mark started playing a game called "Swimmy Fish" on his InkPhone. Ninko did the same, except he was playing "Angry Squids". It wasn't long before the news started to play on the large screen above the Squid Sisters' studio. Mark looked up from his phone and he and Ninko both looked up at the screen. Callie and Marie both appeared onscreen, but Mark couldn't help but notice that Marie looked more tired than usual.

"Hold on to your tentacles…," Callie began.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marie exclaimed, looking less enthusiastic than Callie as usual. "Now let's unveil the current regular battle stages!" Callie began.

"Alright!" Marie exclaimed, still sounding deadbeat tired. A screenshot of the Arowana Mall appeared onscreen.

"First up is the Arowana Mall, speaking of which, I heard this place got some new outfits," Callie said.

"Which reminds me: don't window-shop during battl-." Marie didn't get to finish due to face-planting on the floor and falling asleep. You could actually hear her snoring. Every Inkling and Octoling who was watching burst out laughing. Callie quickly rushed over and attempted to wake her sister, but to no avail. While looking panicked, Callie faced forward and rapidly made a slashing motion across her neck with her hand, most likely signaling the cameraman to go to commercial. With that, the image of an Inkman (adult male Inkling) attempting to repair a filming camera that was splattered with ink captioned, "INKOPOLIS NEWS IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY" appeared onscreen. Mark and Ninko were busting their guts laughing from seeing the broadcast. Ninko couldn't help but feel bad for Callie, though.

"Mike's gonna be psyched to hear this," Mark said while wiping a tear from his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"I do feel sorry for Callie. She must be embarrassed from that. I wish I could have helped," Ninko said.

"You can tell her that at the party," Mark responded. It wasn't long before the next train pulled into the Booyah Base train station. Mike, a dark-blue haired Inkling, soon came walking out the station doors and over to his two friends.

"You just missed the best thing ever," Mark said to Mike.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Marie passed out during Inkopolis News," Ninko said while laughing. Mike couldn't help but laugh at this piece of news. After the laughter died down, the three friends began to chat and it wasn't long before more Octolings and Inklings gathered and hung out throughout the Booyah Base.

"You guys wanna go do some turf war battles?" Ninko asked. Mike and Mark nodded. With that, the three friends drew their ink weapons and headed into the turf war building under Inkopolis Tower.

 **Author's Note: I'm going to be uploading this one chapter at a time; the next chapter will take place when the friends and their dates are on the train and heading to the party. Please leave suggestions for conversations between the Inklings in the comments, since I'm running my ideas dry.**


	2. Chapter 2 On the Train

Author's Note: Fair warning: the crude humor will pop up quite a bit here. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 2

On the Train

The crew of three friends had just spent their morning doing turf wars, now they were gathering in the train station, waiting for their dates. The three friends were dressed casually, not surprisingly. It was just gonna be a regular wild party, it was nothing formal. Mark checked his watch. It was almost 6:00, the train would be there soon, and so far there was no sign of Annie, Callie, or Marie. The boys were starting to worry. Thankfully, it wasn't long before their worries were put at ease. Annie came into the station, followed by Callie and Marie. Annie was dressed a tad different from how she usually dressed. She was still wearing her squid-printed skinny pants and her boots, she had her large headphones hanging around her neck, but she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless squid shirt, she had her squid-printed sweater tied around her waist and she was wearing contact lenses in place of her glasses, and Moe was still absent from her hair. Annie had chosen to have Moe stay behind and mind Cooler Heads, Moe wasn't much of a party boy anyway. Callie and Marie were wearing their glittery dresses, which they usually wore during Splatfest, and they had both let their long tentacle hair down. Each of the boys stared at their respective dates.

"Hey, Ninko," Callie said before pulling Ninko into a tight hug, Ninko hugged back. "Hey, Callie. You look nice tonight," Ninko replied.

"Hi, Mikey~" Marie said with a flirtatious giggle as she slinked up to Mike, placing her gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Marie," Mike replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Marie, their faces were a mere three inches apart and were drawing closer to each other.

"Hey, you two, save the make-out fest for until we get to Angel's club," Callie said, making Ninko, Annie, and Mark burst out laughing. Once the laughter died down, Mark turned to face Annie; Mark could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"You look beautiful, Annie," Mark said. Annie blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you look really nice, yourself," she replied with no hint of shyness in her voice. Annie had become a lot different from her usual self; it was a nice surprise to see Annie shaking it up a bit. It was only about a minute before the train arrived. The six friends boarded the train and took their seats in one of the booths, each of the boys sat across from his respective date.

"So, Callie, how was the _Turf Wars_ movie?" Mark asked.

"Loved it!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was awesome. 'Commencing assault on the Death Urchin's main reactor!'" Ninko said, doing a quote from the movie, causing the others to laugh.

"Speaking of _Turf Wars_ , did you hear they're making a seventh movie?" Mike asked as the train began pulling out of the station.

"Really?" Callie and Ninko asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's called _The Ink Awakens_ ," Mike replied.

"Is going to DJ Angel's nightclub a first for you, Annie?" Marie asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, it's a first for me," Annie answered, "What's it like?"

"DJ Angel's is quite possibly the freshest club in Inkopolis," Callie answered.

"The parties there are wild beyond all Inkling reasoning," Mark answered.

"As is the music that Angel plays there," Ninko added.

"And thankfully, there's only a slight catch to getting in," Mike said.

"And what would that be?" Annie asked.

"The joint is hidden, and only those who know where it is can get in?" Mike answered as the train came to a stop, allowing some Inklings and Octolings to board, presumably heading to Angel's party as well.

"And thankfully there are a lot of Inklings who know the whereabouts of the club," Marie tacked on.

"Hey, guys," said an unknown voice. The boys and their dates turned to face a male Octoling with messy black tentacle hair and green eyes. (AN: male Octolings don't appear in the game, the ones you'll see in this fic are just my interpretation of how they would look. They have short hair like the male Inklings do, but they don't tie their hair in the back like the Inklings do, and like their female counterparts, they sport purple crescents surrounding the bottoms of their eyes instead of the black masklike marks that Inklings sport)

"Hey, Danny, what's up?" Mark asked the Octoling as he and the boys high-fived him. "I'm heading to the party. I can only assume the six of you are doing the same?" Danny asked. The six friends nodded.

"You gonna finally try to get Angel to dance with you?" Ninko asked, causing his five friends to laugh.

"Yep tonight's the night I'm gonna finally make my move on Angel. I'm gonna make my move!" Danny answered, saying that last sentence with a Regular Show's Mordecai-esque voice.

"Looks like Danny's hoping to get laid tonight," Mark said, making the other five burst out laughing. Danny's face turned red and his pupils shrank.

"You shut up about that! I do not think of things like that!" Danny stated while clenching his fists, his body shaking in agitation with each word.

"Yeah, Danny's right, thinking about getting laid is more Mike and Marie's specialty," Ninko said while trying and failing miserably to fight back a laugh.

"Yeah, that's mine and Mike's sp-," It was then that Marie and Mike realized what Ninko meant. "Hey!" the two said in unison, scowling at Ninko while the others laughed.

"Oh come off it, guys. You two can't even go a full week without sucking on each other's faces," Ninko pointed it out. Both Marie and Mike went pink in the face; they both knew Ninko's statement was true. There had even been times where they snuck out at night to get a smooch or two from each other during the occasions they were unable to see each other during the day. Marie and Mike did what any normal Inkling would do in their situation: Mike pulled his head into his shirt while Marie covered her face with her tentacles. The other five friends just laughed.

"So what exactly do you see in DJ Angel, Danny?" Callie asked curiously.

"What's not to see in her?" Danny replied, "She's the cutest Inkling that Inkopolis has to offer. I'm surprised no one's beaten me to her."

"Well, I personally hope everything goes well in your attempt to woo Angel," Annie said to Danny.

"Thanks, Annie," Danny replied, giving Annie a smile. The three boys scooted over to allow room for their Octarian friend to sit down with them.

"So where'd you swim off to earlier today, Danny? We didn't see you at all after the third turf war battle," Ninko said.

"I had to go home and help my bro with laundry. Mom's been very busy lately so it's been piling up on me and my bro," Danny answered as he leaned back in his seat. He took a quick glance at Mike and Marie; neither of them had stopped hiding their faces. "I'm curious about something," Annie said, "How did Mike and Marie, you know, become a thing?" Ninko then spoke up.

"About a week after Callie and I started dating, she asked me if I could help her fix Marie up with someone, so Callie and I fixed Mike and Marie up on a blind date down at DJ Angel's about a month ago," Ninko answered.

"Of course as a result, every time we had a double date, Ninko and I would end up watching the two of them practically suck the ink out of each other's mouths half the time," Callie tacked on. In response to this, Mike and Marie slid down in their seats to hide themselves further.

"Ok, what about you and Callie?" Annie asked Ninko.

"Callie and I sort of became a thing during one of the Splatfest after-parties. Before then, it was me coming to visit her each morning before news time," Ninko explained. The group continued to chat, and Mike and Marie finally sat back up in their seats. It wasn't long before Mark spoke out.

"By the way guys, food and drinks are all on me tonight," he said as he plopped a bag full of Squid Coins on the booth table, "My treat to the success of me asking my lovely friend, Annie out." Mark then draped his arm over Annie's shoulder, causing her to blush and giggle. Marie then spoke up.

"I'm gonna order lots of hotdogs. I love hotdogs," Marie said as she started visibly drooling. Everyone just stared at her.

"It's things like this that make me wonder why your parents don't have any grandchildren yet," Ninko muttered to Callie.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Take your time, babes. It'll come to you," Ninko said with a devilish smirk spreading across his face. He sat there and waited patiently for Callie's reaction. Callie started wrapping her brain around what Ninko had said. It took her a little bit to figure it out. But when she did, her orange eyes shrank and an expression of disgust spread across her face.

"Oh jeez, Ninko," Callie said with disgust, "That's something you should never think about and the fact that you even suggested it worries me."

"Mike and Marie spend a lot of time alone together for a reason," Ninko muttered, chuckling all the while.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Never mind," Ninko said while still trying to stifle his chuckles. He chose to stop talking and he just lied back in his seat. After a few subject changes, the crew continued to chat as the train ride to the Blackbelly District went on.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter seems a bit shorter and a bit cheesy. I was crunched on ideas for conversations. The next chapter will take place at DJ Angel's nightclub and will introduce my OC, DJ Angel Fish herself.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rave at Angel's

Chapter 3

Rave at Angel's

The train had just pulled into the Blackbelly District station, and the group of seven, along with several other Inklings and Octolings, stepped off the train. The group exited the station. The crew walked past the Arowana Mall and toward the skate park. Followed by some of the Inklings and Octolings from the train, the group slipped into an alleyway behind the skate park and near Urchin Underpass. At the dead end of the alleyway, a single circular grate sat in the concrete floor. One by one, each of them took on his or her squid (or octopus) form and dove through the grate. They all slid through a pipe and came out into a sewer tunnel that ran under the entire district. It was like that of a normal sewer, but the river of sludge was covered by the top half of a glass tube, preventing the rotting sewage smell from bothering those who came into the sewers. They proceeded through the tunnels of the sewer, eventually coming upon a locked narrow fence door fitted into the wall. Ninko looked around before flipping a hidden switch on the lock, opening the gate. The Inklings and Octolings slipped into the passageway, closing the door behind them. They came up to another door at the end of the passage. Ninko knocked on the door a few times. A mail slot-sized hole on the door opened up and a pair of Inkling eyes peeked out through the hole.

"We came to chill," Ninko simply said. The hole closed and the door slid upward, granting the Inklings and Octolings entrance. The group eagerly headed in and the doorkeeper Inkling shut the door behind them. They had arrived at DJ Angel's nightclub.

"Wow," Annie said as her jaw hit the floor. The club was huge and predominantly blue and a bit white on the interior. A large hexagonal-patterned multicolored flashing dance floor sat at the center of the club, at the left side was a huge arcade that held a variety of games, while at the right side had a big soda bar. The whole joint was full of partying Inklings and Octolings. Loud Squidtune (Inklings' version of Chiptune) music blared from the wall-mounted speakers. The whole joint was lit up with multicolored laser lights, blacklights and disco balls. DJ Angel Fish sat at the very back of the club in her booth, spinning her tunes. DJ Angel was a blue-haired Inkling girl whose tentacle hair was longer than that of the other Inkling girls, she was dressed in a blue and white dress and small white cap, and she had two notable traits that other Inklings did not have: she lacked the masklike black marks around her blue eyes and she had a multitude of finlike white frills growing out from beneath her hair. Danny kept his eyes fixated upon her while he followed his group of friends to the soda bar. The group sat down in one of the booths. Marie and Mike wasted no time, the minute their buns touched the seat, they began their make-out fest as Callie called it. Marie had even wrapped her tentacles around Mike's head.

"Ugh," Callie groaned, watching her sister practically suck the ink out of Mike's mouth. The others weren't too comfortable watching this either.

"If they start nipping each other's tongues, I'm moving to another table," Ninko said.

"I'm with you on that one, sweetheart," Callie said. After about a minute, Mike and Marie separated, with a thin trail of each other's spit briefly connecting them.

"I'm gonna go grab a couple of drinks for me and Marie," Mike said. Mark opened his bag and tossed Mike some Squid Coins. Mike headed over to the bar and about a minute later, he came back with two large mugs, one filled with inkbeer, and one filled with-

"Algae soda? Oh come on, Mike. Not again," Callie groaned while Mark and Ninko face-palmed and Annie just looked flat-out clueless.

"There is nothing wrong with the algae soda!" Mike stated before chugging his drink.

"3…2…1," Mark said, counting down with a tone of exasperation in his voice. Mike clenched his fists and began rapidly shaking his head.

"Woowoowoowoowoowoo!" Mike babbled while rapidly shaking his head. He then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and raise his forearms to a 90-degree angle next to his chest.

"Here it comes….." Mark groaned.

"I am Squidholio!" Mike said with a cheesy Spanish accent, "I need TP for my inkhole!" Mike then continued babbling unintelligible gibberish that none of his friends could make sense of. Marie had burst out laughing, while Mike continued his random babbling with his eyes as wide open as possible.

"I must have TP! TP for the almighty Inkholio! Espanol? Es inkhole! Habla bah hablabablapabrabidiba! Espanol for my inkhole! I am the great Squidholio!" Mike's absurd gibberish would just seem to make less sense as it went on. Marie was practically splitting her sides from laughing. Callie, however, had her face buried in her gloved hands, most likely thinking something along the lines of "Wow, my boyfriend is friends with this guy?" Annie was really not sure what to think of Mike's odd behavior, but she and Mark just chose to ignore it.

"Does Angel take requests?" Annie asked offhandedly.

"All the time," Mark answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about going onstage and trying to sing this song I've been listening to. It was apparently a popular song amongst some of the Ancients (in this fic, that's the Inklings' name for the humans)," Annie explained. Mark and Danny were both surprised by this; Annie had a huge reputation for being the shyest girl that Inkopolis had to offer, yet ever since they met up at the train station, Annie has shown no signs of shyness whatsoever, what's more is she wanted to go onstage and sing in front of everyone in the club. It was considerably out of character for her, but Mark chose not to question it and so did Danny, who had just gone back to keeping his eyes fixated on the Squid Girl lookalike that was DJ Angel. He waited patiently for the chance to make his move, while trying to tune out Mike's fake-Spanish gibberish.

"I will seriously flip out if Mike ruins this for me," Danny thought as he heard Mike say "Squidholio-o-o-o-o the almighty Inkholio-o-o-o."

Thankfully for the gang, the effects of the algae soda had worn off after a few minutes, but now Mike and Marie were back to sucking on each other's faces. This went on for a bit until-

"OUCH!" Mike screamed, forcing his lips to separate from Marie's.

"Are you ok, love? Marie asked.

"You bit my tongue," Mike answered while feeling his tongue, most likely checking for holes.

Marie blushed, giggled and responded, "Sorry, I got a bit playful."

"Ok, that's enough for me," Ninko said as he got up from the table with Callie following close behind. The two went to sit in another booth after buying a few drinks at the soda bar. It wasn't long before DJ Angel's tunes came to a stop and she spoke.

"How about we try to make things a little more ink-teresting?" Angel said into her headset while silently giggling at her pun, "Would anyone like to come up onstage and sing?" Annie quickly got up from her seat and darted up to DJ Angel.

"I'd like to try my hand at this," she said to Angel.

"Alright, what's the song?" Angel asked as she prepped the club's sound system. Annie leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Angel nodded, finished setting up, and slapped a spare headset onto Annie's head. Angel then switched on the tune that Annie had chosen. (I Think We're Alone Now – Birthday Massacre [Nightcore Version])

" _The children behave,_

 _That's what they say when we're together_

 _And watch how you play,_

 _They don't understand and so we're_

 _Running just as fast as we can_

 _Holding onto one another's hands_

 _Trying to get away into the night_

 _And I put my arms around you_

 _And you tumble to the ground and then you say_

 _I think we're alone now_

 _There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

 _I think we're alone now_

 _The beating of your heart is the only sound."_

Annie sang as she danced and the music played loud. Every Inkling and Octoling in the club was impressed by Annie's singing, Mark especially. At this point the Squid Sisters look action, setting Annie's song to broadcast throughout Inkopolis for all to hear. Mark hopped up onstage and danced alongside her as she began to sing again.

" _Look at the way_

 _I gotta hide what I'm doing_

 _Cause what would they say_

 _If they ever knew and so we're_

 _Running just as fast as we can_

 _Holding onto one another's hands_

 _Trying to get away into the night_

 _And I put my arms around you_

 _and you tumble to the ground and then you say_

 _I think we're alone now_

 _There doesn't seem to be anyone one around_

 _I think we're alone now_

 _The beating of your heart is the only sound"_

Annie's song was broadcast throughout all of Inkopolis, it played through every radio speaker in the city. Every group of Inklings and Octolings in the city who heard the song threw wild parties outside under the night sky and danced to Annie's singing. Heck, even the Great Zap Fish was bobbing its head to the beat of Annie's song. Inside the Cooler Heads shop, Moe sat in his fishbowl, listening to the song. "That's my girl," he thought with a smile on his face. He was well aware that his talk with Annie about being more confident in herself had sunken in. Back at the nightclub, the party had definitely jumped several notches on the wild meter, becoming even more wild than the Splatfest parties, which truth be told, were very hard to top. Everyone was partying like it was the last night of their lives, all thanks to Annie's singing. DJ Angel even asked Annie if she would like to try DJing for a bit. Annie eagerly agreed and turned out to be surprisingly good at it. Annie sang various Squidcore (Inkling Nightcore) songs and kept the party going. One Octoling girl even hopped up onto a table, took off her vest and swung it around above her head Muscle Man style. Mark joined in on DJing with Annie, as did the Squid Sisters and their dates. Danny was still keeping his eyes out for Angel, and he soon spotted her sitting at the drink counter of the bar.

"Time to make my move," he thought as he made his way over to Angel. He sat next to her and started talking to her. They both chatted and laughed for bit and the conversation ended with Angel dragging Danny onto the dance floor. The party showed no signs of slowing down, thanks to the efforts of Annie, the Squid Sisters and all three of their respective dates.

 **Author's Note: Tyurru's music video for the Nightcore version of "I Think We're Alone Now" on YouTube is actually what inspired the whole idea of Annie cutting loose at the party, cause every time I listened to that song, I imagined Annie singing it, hence why it is in this fic. There will be more chapters after this one. However I'm not sure if I should include Moe's talk with Annie as a chapter. I will let you guys decide that one. If the majority of you guys want it, I'll give it.**


End file.
